Fate Archétype - Esprits du Passé
by Lenia41
Summary: UA. En 2004 le Graal implose et ce n'est pas seulement les ambitions des participants qui volent en éclats mais toutes les règles qui régissaient la magie et les Esprits Héroïques. Libérés de leur prison étincelante ils marchent parmi nous, leur monde imbriqué au nôtre et pourtant distinct. Les mages ont un nouveau rôle : préserver le fragile équilibre entre ces deux mondes.


_Hello tous et toutes,  
Me revoici avec un petit texte annexe du projet Fate /Archétype, issu d'une idée un peu inattendue survenue en pleine rédaction des prochains chapitres de 'Royaumes Éternels'. Il s'agit d'un Stand-Alone, une histoire qui peut s'auto-suffire et qui se développe sur une temporalité similaire mais parallèle des récits du projet. Il est normal que vous y retrouviez des figures familières (surtout pour ceux qui ont lu la Route 3 - Royaumes Éternels). Cependant ces personnages, OC ou pas, auront d'autres histoires à raconter et n'auront pas forcément le même passé ni le même âge. _

_Histoire qu'il cesse de me hanter, je mets donc à l'essai un nouveau concept. On verra bien où il nous mènera ! Voici le prologue. Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Fate / Esprits du Passé**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Fuyuki, Japon. Année 2004_

Les cieux de Fuyuki étaient sombres et lourds, comme un ciel d'orage. Des flammes crépitaient aux alentours, répandant dans les environs leur odeur de mort, de destruction et de pure dévastation. La grisaille des combats était saturée de magie, qui se diffusait comme une brume dans l'épicentre de la catastrophe affligeant cette petite ville déjà frappée sous le coup de l'état d'urgence. Plus terribles encore que des éclairs, une pluie d'armes dorées transperçait les airs et perforait la zone litigieuse. Plus déchirante encore que des bourrasques, une rafale éclatante lacérait à la fois le ciel et la terre.

Impassibles face au chaos, aux ravages et aux plaintes alentours, quatre silhouettes se faisaient face.

Flottant dans les airs avec une carrure majestueuse et un air méprisant, une figure régale, drapée d'un manteau d'arrogance et revêtue d'une lourde armure d'or pur toisait ses opposants de ses yeux d'un rubis flamboyant.

Une seconde silhouette, un homme en habits de prêtre, se tenait non-loin d'elle, prêt à meurtrir ses ennemis.

En position de garde, une autre guerrière leur faisait face. Ses cheveux blonds noués vers l'arrière par un ruban bleu marine rayonnaient dans le halo doré qui les confrontait. Son corps plus fin et plus petit était protégé par une armure de plaques argentées sur une longue tunique bleue. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de résolution et de hardiesse tandis qu'elle brandissait une large épée enveloppée par une aura d'or presque aveuglante maintenant qu'elle avait recouvré son fourreau.

Un quatrième protagoniste se tenait prêt aux côtés de la guerrière. Ses courts cheveux roux soulignés par les flammes environnantes, ses yeux bruns étaient à la fois vifs, résolus et combatifs. Il tenait en main la réplique presque parfaite de l'épée tenue par la combattante d'argent et d'azur.

La tension était à son comble alors qu'une coupe dorée avec un liquide ébène flottait dans les airs, la noirceur de son contenu tranchant avec la clarté aveuglante de son légendaire contenant.

Les combattants étaient éprouvés, le sang perlant sur les visages des Masters et des Servants.

Ils allaient se jeter les uns sur les autres pour une énième joute lorsqu'un son inattendu les figea net.

Tapies sur le toit d'un immeuble un peu plus éloigné, deux jeunes femmes observaient le combat. La première, qui portait de longs cheveux indigos, semblait inquiète tandis que l'expression de la deuxième, aux longs cheveux noirs était plus alerte, comme si elle guettait quelque signe.

Le sifflement s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir si strident qu'il devint impossible aux belligérants de poursuivre les hostilités, qui s'immobilisèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers sa source.

Le Graal tressautait avec violence sans cesser son feulement de souffrance. Sous leurs yeux médusés, des craquelures se mirent à fêler la surface lisse de la coupe sacrée. Tels les fils d'une toile d'araignée, elles tapissèrent avec grande célérité l'artefact qui suscitait toutes les convoitises.

L'espace d'un moment, la relique légendaire se figea. L'instant d'après, elle se brisa en mille éclats.

Un silence vint s'écraser sur le champ de bataille, les combattants figés par la stupeur. Le Roi des Héros redressa le premier sa tête, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un éclat de rire, le Roi des Chevaliers lui jetant un regard noir tout en se plaçant devant son Master.

Une pluie d'encre, froide et poisseuse se déversait sur Fuyuki et noircissait son ciel déjà couvert, ses sombres nuages s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon et obscurcissait les fragments dorés.

Un vent de liberté se mit à souffler sur ces terres, des chaînes plurimillénaire tombant en poussière.


End file.
